


Ramblin'

by Yulaty



Series: One of These Days [6]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Dialogue, Gen
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 02:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10981953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: “พี่ พี่จะว่าผมไหมอะถ้าผมอยากพูดอะไรหน่อย”





	Ramblin'

_“พี่ พี่จะว่าผมไหมอะถ้าผมอยากพูดอะไรหน่อย”_

_“ก็แล้วแต่ว่านายพูดไร”_

_“มันดูงอแงอะ ผมกลัว”_

_“อ้าว นายจะพูดถึงตัวเองเหรอ นึกว่าจะนินทาใครซะอีก”_

_“โหพี่ เห็นผมเป็นคนยังไง”_

_“นายล่ะ เห็นฉันเป็นคนยังไง”_

_“.....”_

_“พูดมาเหอะ ไม่ว่าหรอก อย่าทำหน้าแบบนั้น”_

_“พี่ ผมกลัวไม่ได้เดบิวท์”_

_“...”_

_“เออ ผมรู้ว่าทุกคนก็กลัว แต่คือ ไม่รู้ว่ะ ผมรู้สึกเหมือนเดินอยู่บนถนนตอนกลางคืนแล้วไฟข้างทางก็ติด ๆ ดับ ๆ มาตลอด รายการนี้เป็นเหมือนไฟฉายให้ผม แต่ผมก็ไม่รู้ว่าแบตมันจะหมดเมื่อไหร่”_

_“คิดมากชิบ…”_

_“ไหนพี่บอกจะไม่ว่าผมไง…”_

_“ลืมตัว โทษที”_

_“พี่แม่งโคตรพี่อะ”_

_“ดูดี มีความสามารถ จิตใจงดงาม ขอบคุณที่ชมครับ”_

_“พี่เหมือนพวกพระเอกในซีรีส์ในนิยายรักแนวตบจูบ ๆ อะ ที่หล่อ ๆ แต่ปากร้าย”_

_“แต่เท่าที่จำได้ฉันไม่เคยร้ายกับนายนะ”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“...”_

_“กลับเข้าเรื่องเดิมดีไหม”_

_“อือ”_

_“ไอ้เรื่องที่นายพูดมาฉันก็คิด แต่พยายามไม่คิดบ่อย ถ้าปล่อยมันมารบกวนจิตใจมากไปจะแย่เอา ของแบบนี้มันดูออก ไม่ใช่แค่สายตาแต่พวกการเคลื่อนไหวมันก็บอกความรู้สึกของคนคนนั้นได้เหมือนกัน ฉันคิดงั้น”_

_“ผมไม่ได้หมกมุ่นกับมันตลอดเวลานะ ตอนที่ทำมิชชั่นตอนที่ต้องคิดท่า ตอนที่ฟังเพลงก็ไม่ได้นึกถึงหรอก แต่พออยู่คนเดียวแล้วมันก็เข้ามาในหัว ผมไม่รู้จะทำไง จัดการไม่ถูก จะหาอะไรทำตลอดเวลาก็ไม่ไหวอะ แค่ซ้อมก็แทบแย่แล้ว”_

_“มาอยู่ด้วยกันมา”_

_“...”_

_“ฉันจะไม่บอกให้เลิกคิดหรอก มันยาก ฉันเองก็ทำไม่ได้ บางทีถ้าเราช่วยกันคิดหาทางอาจจะค้นพบอะไรดี ๆ ขึ้นมาก็ได้”_

_“...”_

_“ไม่เหมาะเลยว่ะ หยุดซึมซิ … บอกให้เลิกทำหน้าหงอยไงแดเนียล อย่าดื้อ”_

_“.....”_

_“เห็นแล้วหงุดหงิดว่ะ จะเลิกได้ยัง หรือต้องให้ใช้กำลัง”_

_“พี่…”_

_“หืม”_

_“เหนื่อยว่ะ”_

_“นอนมั้ย”_

_“ไม่ใช่เหนื่อยแบบนั้นดิ”_

_“รู้เว้ย แต่นอนมันก็ช่วยไง การนอนแก้ปัญหาทุกอย่าง”_

_“ทำไมพี่ต้องเป็นคนตลกด้วยวะ…”_

_“เพราะนายกำลังเศร้า”_

_“วันนี้พี่พูดแบบนี้เยอะจัง”_

_“แบบไหนอะ”_

_“อธิบายไม่ถูกเหมือนกัน”_

_“พูดไม่รู้เรื่อง นอนได้แล้ว”_

_“เดี๋ยวก็ดุเดี๋ยวก็ทำให้เขิน…”_

_“งึมงำไร ด่าฉันเหรอ”_

_“โห ใครจะกล้าว่าคุณองซองอูครับ ผมไม่ละคนนึง พี่จดไว้ได้เลยว่าคังแดเนียลไม่หือกับพี่แน่”_

_“ถ้าเป็นตามนั้นจริงก็นอนซะ หลับตาลงได้แล้ว”_

_“ราตรีสวัสดิ์ครับ”_

_“.....”_

_“.....”_

_“.....”_

_“ผมกลัวไม่ติดสิบเอ็ดคน แต่ผมคิดว่าผมยอมได้ถ้าหากการที่ผมตกลงมามันแลกกับการให้พี่ได้ขึ้นไป”_

_“พูดอะไรเพ้อเจ้อไร้สาระ แดเนียล”_

_“.....”_

_**“เราสองคนต้องได้เดบิวท์ไปด้วยกันสิวะ”** _

.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

> ทวิตความเห็นติดแท็ก #บางวันของอ๋งกับแดน


End file.
